runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodcutting
: For information on training this skill, see the Woodcutting training article. .]] Woodcutting is a skill available on RuneScape Classic. The skill consists of cutting down trees and obtaining logs. A higher woodcutting level will give players more trees to cut and a better chance of chopping down a tree. After having been cut down, a tree will respawn after a certain amount of time. Messages It is possible to fail to cut a tree, in which the following message will appear: * You slip and fail to hit the tree ** The player doesn't get the logs, and the tree remains standing ** If the player fails to cut the tree, they must click again Types of logs Many different kinds of logs can be gathered with the woodcutting skill at increasingly higher woodcutting levels. All logs can be used to make bows with the fletching skill. Furthermore, logs can be burnt with the firemaking skill. However, unlike ''RuneScape 2'', Only regular logs can be used for firemaking, not the higher level logs. Types of axes The better the axe, the better the chance of successfully chopping a tree and receiving logs. Unlike RuneScape 2, there is no woodcutting level requirement to use each axe for woodcutting. Bob's Brilliant Axes is a shop in Lumbridge that sells bronze to steel axes. Higher level axes can only be acquired through smithing, as a drop from certain NPCs, or by trading with other players. Tree locations Log certificates Some types of logs can be exchanged for certificates. The certificates are worth 5 logs of that type, and stack for easier carrying and trading of large numbers of logs. Chuck on the north side of East Ardougne will exchange the following logs for certificates and vice versa: *Willow logs *Maple logs *Yew logs Quests Woodcutting is use a bit in quests. * Level 36 is required to cut the Dramen Tree in Lost City * Level 50 is required to trim fallen Yommi Tree into a Totem Pole in Legend's Quest The following quests give Woodcutting experience rewards: *Hero's Quest - XP = Level \times 50 + 75 *Monk's Friend - XP = (Level + 1) \times 125 Trivia *Originally, there were only normal trees in Runescape Classic, and the experience gained when cutting trees raised with every level you gained according to the formula XP = Level * 1.75 + 28.25 . *When the Fletching skill was released, Jagex added new trees for members and made a fixed limit of experience on normal trees. It was 12.5 experience briefly and later changed to 25 experience. While Jagex compensated for this by changing woodcutting to be able to be done with left click, many players (especially free users) were upset that reaching a high-level woodcutting would take an unfortunately longer period of time. *In the early days players had to use their axes on the trees to be able to cut them. *The first player to reach level 99 woodcutting was Everdred. *There are 3 082 regular trees, 182 oak trees, 35 willow trees, 28 maple trees, 20 yew trees and 14 magic trees in RuneScape Classic. *It is possible to get Magic Logs at level 50 woodcutting from Yommi Trees. Category:Skills Category:Woodcut Category:Lost City Category:Legend's Quest Category:Hero's Quest Category:Monk's Friend Category:Trivia